Umeda, Yuki
by Gungan53
Summary: Yuki Umeda is a young preistess who gets teleported into the storm hawks world and befriends Leugy. But some one else has their eye on her. repton/oc
1. Chapter 1

It was a snowy winter day in Takama village. A young miko walked among masses of slaughtered bodies. Women, children, and warriors. Her fellow Monks and Miko were dead. They were killed as they prayed for good weather. Tears streamed from her Aqua eyes. The wind blew through her starlight hair with an icy caress. She stood in the center of the village taking in the revolting scene. Finnaly she could no longer stand. She fell to her knees and burried her face in her hands.

She soon felt herself falling. She looked up to see she was falling head first through clouds and sky. She straitened up and closed her eyes. Soon she would be with the villagers. Suddenly someone had caught her. She opened her vibrant eye to see a large reptilian boy. He looked at her and smiled.

"My name's Leugy. What's yours." he asked in a childish voice. She smiled slightly.

"I am Miko Yuki Umeda." She quietly replied. "You can call me Yuki." The boy smiled. He was driving some sort of flying machine. He landed on what looked like an island in the sky. The wings on the craft folded up and he drove up to a large pallace made of stone.

"Are you going to be my new friend?" he asked in a hopefull voice. She smiled and nodded. He grined from ear to ear. He looked at her andon-bakama. "I like your dress." He complimented.

"It's a kimono, i'm a priestess." she replied in a soft tone. He just nodded and started walking into the palace.

"Fallow me, ok?" he instructed. She did as she was told. bThey entered a large throne room where three reptilian men were. The one sitting on the throne looks up at Leugy, then his eyes drift to Yuki. She became slightly uncomfortable under his stare and looked to the ground.

"Repton, this is my new friend. She fell from the sky. Can we keep her? please?" begged Leugy. Repton got off of the throne and approached Yuki. He tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. He was almost lost in them. He saw great sorrow in her almost lifeless eyes.

"If I alow you to stay, you will be required to tend to Leugy 24/7. Understood." He ordered. She odded.

"Yes, my lord." she said bowing slightly. Repton seemed pleased by the way she addressed him.

"Good. You know your place. Now leave." He ordered before turning back to his throne.

"Come on. I'll show you your room." Exclaimed Leugy. Exstatic about his new friend. Yuki bowed, and followed him out. She was unaware of Repton's eyes on her receeding form.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Leugy entered Yuki's room and found her sitting on the balcony crying. He frowned at the thought of his friend being sad. He slowly aproached her.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting next to her. She looked up at him with a tear stained face.

"I miss my village." She managed to say inbetween sobs. Leugy wrapped his arms arond his new friend.

"I'll take you to visit them." He comforted. She pulled away and shook her head.

"They're dead. All of them." She replied solemly.

"What happened?" He asked curiously.

"A demon slaugtered them while I was out picking medical herbs. If I was there I could have protected them or died with them." She explicated with more tears falling down hwe cheeks. Leugy looked thoughtful for a minute. Then he got an Idea.

"Repton might know how to make things better. I'll ask him." He said getting up and running out the door.

Repton sat on his bed thinking about Yuki and why her eyes were so lifeless. He heard a knock on his door.

"Enter." He ordered. Leugy stepped in and sat next to his big brother.

"Yuki is sad about her village being murdered. Is there something you can do to make he feel better?" He asked reapton. Repton thought for a moment.

"The high priest should be able to erase her memories of her village. She will forget everything that happened before you found her." He answered. Leugy smiled. He had gotten another idea.

"Could you do it? Please?" He begged. Repton gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. I'll take her tomorrow." He agreed. Leugy gave Repton a hug and ran off to tell Yuki the good news. He etered her room to find her asleep on the balcany. He decided to leave her and surprise her the ext day. Later that night Repton entered Yuki's room and found her on the balcony. He gently picked her upand saw her tear streaked face. Tears still rolled down her cheeks as she slept. Repton gently layed her in bed and covered her up. He then left the room, taking one final glance at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki woke the next mornig to Leugy gently shaking her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Eat your breakfast, then get dressed." He instructed then left the room. Yuki looked at the tray infrom of her and ate. Then she put on her kimono. Suddenly repton entered without a word.

"Come, we are going to see the high preist." He ordered. She obediantly followed him. When they arrived at the temple, an elderly raptor approached them. He looked at Yuki then to Repton.

"This is the girl?" He asked. Repton nodded. The preist led the two inside ad had them sit on a mat. He handed Yuki a cup of tea. Not wanting to be rude she drank it. She then began to feel light headed. The last thing she saw before blacking out was repton.

"She won't remember her villages slaughter. She'll remember a false memory of leaving them to work for you." Explained the Priest. Repton nodded and looked at Yuki as the elder preformed the ritual. When it was over he looked at repton. "She won't wake untill tomorrow morning." He instructed.

"Thank you Uncle." Replied repton before picking up Yuki and walking back to the palace. He layed her in her bed and told Leugy not to say anything about her village. When she awoke Leugy was sitting at the foot of her bed.

"You were tired huh?" He asked. She noddened her head. He smiled. "Repton says you are to cook breakfast." He informed. Yuki got up and Leugy left the room. She got dressed and went into the kitchen. She started to cook breakfast and began to sing. Little did she know Repton was in the dinning room and heard her singing.

Wang yuan jing kan bu Jian ni  
>Ni de xin fei qu na li<br>Wu sheng fei xing...  
>Xiang shou hei ye de jing mi<br>Bie shuo dui bu qi...  
>Bie rang wo shang le xin cai shuo<br>Bu shi gu yi  
>Wo que wu fa guai ni<br>Repton heard her singing and looked up from his paper. He got up and walked to the kitchen doorway. He stood there and watched Yuki cook.

Bie shuo dui bu qi  
>Bie rang wo de ai qing bian cheng<br>Lian jia wu ping  
>Wo que zhi neng ai ni...<br>Bi shang yan jing que kan jian ni...  
>Xiang ni de hao dai ti wu li<br>Wo xiang xin ni  
>Que kai shi bu xin ren zi ji<br>Her movements were fluid and gracefull. Repton found himself captivated by her every move. He tried to turn away but couldn't.

Bie shuo dui bu qi  
>Bie rang wo hui le xin<br>Cai shuo bu shi gu yi  
>Wo que wu fa guai ni<br>Bie shuo dui bu qi  
>Bie rang wo de ai qing bian cheng<br>Xiao xin yi yi  
>Leugy, Spitz, and Hoark stood next to repton and watched Yuki perform to an unknown audience.<p>

Wo que zhi neng ai ni  
>Yong xing dong lai zhen ming...<br>Ni de jue xin  
>Bu yao shuo shuo er yi<br>Wo xiang yao de bu zhi shi sorry  
>As she neared the end of her song, repton turned and sat back down at the table, his brothers following. Except for Leugy.<p>

Bie shuo dui bu qi  
>Bie rang wo hui le xin<br>Cai shuo bu shi gu yi  
>Wo que wu fa guai ni<br>Bie shuo dui bu qi  
>Bie rang wo de ai qing bian cheng<br>Xiao xin yi yi  
>Wo que zhi neng ai ni<br>When she finished the meal was finshed as well. She turned and saw Leugy.

"Wow, you have a pretty voice." He complimented. Yuki blushed sloightly.

"I wasn't aware that I was singing." she timifly replied. Leugy smiled and sat down at the table. She served them their food, abd they ate without a word. Repton had sent Her to the market to pick up more food.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later Yuki was cleaning Leugy's room when she suddenly got a spliting headache. She began to hear people screaming bloody murder. The voices that rang out most were those of children. 'Big sister!' she heard a familiar voce ring out. She saw a five year old girl with starlight hair and saphire eyes reaching out for her. The girl was being dragged away by two men.

"Samara!" Screamed Yuki reaching out for the child. Suddenly images of the girls slaughtered body flashed in her mind. She clutched her head and fell to her knees screaming. Repton was nearby and ran into the room to see Yuki curled up on the floor screamng and crying. He ran to her side and attempted to calm her. All she saw was a man in feudal armor reaching for her. She kicked and screamed even louder. Finnaly Repton grabbed her arms and pulled her into a tight embrace. He then remembered a song his mother used to sing to him when he had nightmares as a hatchling.

Come stop your crying  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand Hold it tight

He grasped her handand held it to his chest.

I will protect you  
>from all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<p>

For one so small,  
>you seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you,  
>keep you safe and warm<br>This bond between us  
>Can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<p>

His brothers entered the room and stood in awe of the scene before them.

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<p>

You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always 

When he finished she was asleep in his arms. He didn't move at all. He just sat there for two hours, holding her close.

Yuki awoke encompassed by a pair of strong arms. She looked up to see Repton, watching her with worried eyes.

"What, happened?" She asked, clearly confused. Repton, without a word, brushed his lips against hers. She sat there, wide eyed, at the sudden jesture. He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"You had a breakdown of some sort. Don't worry though, I'll be here for you." He whispered n a lover's tone. 


	5. Chapter 5

ok just so you guys know, i am doing this for my younger sister. I know it's so not repton, and yes the character is a mary sue. I hate them too but, my sister is really sick and she wanted me to write her this story. I'll make one for the fans that shows just how much of an ass repton can be. :) P.s. I don't own Storm Hawks. Wish I did, but I don't.


End file.
